koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyosei
Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aeonlord92 (Talk) 19:14, March 23, 2009 Gallery Hey, I just wanted to know your reasoning for not having the Dynasty Warriors 6 artwork images in their respective character's Gallery. There's really no reason why we can't have them there, even if it is on the page twice. I also wanted to know why you removed the Trivia I added to the Sun Quan/Liu Bei/Huang Gai articles. Thanks for your time! GreatPanda 22:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :The trivia was removed because the case of their faces not changing is the same for every character. Removal of the 6 artwork was mostly because I felt it was redundant to see it twice. There's no real reason to have it there and all it does is increase the page's loading time. It feels like were trying to spam the viewer without a real purpose. kyosei 22:27, 19 April 2009 (UTC) But the reason I added the Trivia is because the specific characters' costumesare supposed to be the exact design from DW6 had differences between the costumes. They kept current-gen features when the whole costume was supposed to be next-gen. Also, I'll quote myself - "It's not "redundant" at all - It would be redundant if we used an image fourteen times in an article. There's the image at the top and bottom of a page. People will have to scroll through down a good amount before they reach that second view." It's not like viewers are going to think to themselves, "Wow, these repeating images sure makes my wait for the complete page longer. I hate this Wiki." The added loading time is too small to have anny real or notable difference. Adding the image in the Gallery is so that users won't have to scroll up and down a large page just to view an image. It's all there in one compact space. GreatPanda 22:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :It's not that hard to see the top and the bottom of the page. People can just hit the "Home" and "End" keys on their keyboard to accomplish the same thing without scrolling. Some pages aren't even that long to begin with. I'd also rather people come to read what's actually written on the pages rather than come to look at the pictures and then leave. Adding the same picture again encourages the latter attitude. kyosei 23:00, 19 April 2009 (UTC) The part about the top and bottom of a page didn't really relate to the topic at hand, but OK. The point of editing this Wiki is to help expand it, pages will eventually be long if all goes well. And how does having all the images in one place encourage just looking at pictures then leaving? Even if people do look at the gallery and leave, they can just look at the bottom of the page, then scroll to the top and leave. Not having the image in the gallery won't do anything to prevent it. GreatPanda 23:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how adding the same picture in the gallery helps expand a page. No new information is actually being added. Having all the pictures in one place encourages people to just to look at that and nothing else. They won't look at anything else in the page and thus most likely not feel inclined to help edit. I didn't say it wasn't going to prevent it, just slightly discourage it. Also the bit about the Warriors Orochi Z outfits not changing everything in the design is already mentioned in the game page itself. kyosei 23:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I never said anything about adding the samepicture on a page expands it. You accidentally mixed the two ideas into one. Having a full gallery doesn't encourage readers to look at that and "nothing else", all it does is provide a full selection of an item's/stage's/character's pictures. It's purpose is for convenience, mostly. I know you never said anything about not having the same image preventing a look-and-run behavior. I mentioned it to say that not having an image wouldn't help anything. And thank you for clearing the WO:Z mix-up. GreatPanda 00:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't see how convenience is really all that important. It doesn't add anything once again coming back to feeling redundant. kyosei 00:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) So, what you're saying is that the comfortableness and ease of browsing and searching through this Wiki isn't important? It may not add any information, but it adds some sort or homely atmosphere. And again, having something, an image twice in an article is not at all redundant. It's two times. The number after one. And the pictures are at opposite ends of the articles, so completed, readers, once again, will have to sort through a good amount before looking at that image again. GreatPanda 01:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :I suppose a better way to sum up why I feel it is redundant would be to say I feel the character page, in of itself, is already a kind of gallery. The pictures are already gathered in one place for the said character and thus no need for anything to be repeated. I also kind of see images as something similar to a wikilink. Once something has been linked once in the article, there's no need to link it again. kyosei 01:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I guess that's one way to see it. I don't really agree with your opinion, but, I see what you're getting at. Perhaps the next time an Admin gets on, he can help resolve the issue. GreatPanda 01:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for creating the talk page for me, since I login using my AceWiki username. And , can you please upload Dynasty Warriors 6 weapons for some characters? I will appreciate that. Thank You Black Falcon 02:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Actually, though it may say my username, it's actually the automated welcome message wikia does for new users and uses the wiki's admin username to sign the message. In answer to your request, the reason I haven't put up the Dynasty Warriors 6 weapons for the free mode characters is mostly due to the fact that they look the same for every type (i.e. strength, skill and standard). The only thing that changes is the color of the background the weapon is on. I didn't want to put up essentially the same image 3 times. So it's a matter of figuring out a template/chart which will specify the name of the weapon for each type then putting up one picture. kyosei 03:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Congrats I see your the new Admin, just wanted to extend my congradulations to you! And also joy that we now have a new slav.. Admin to help block IP's and Delete pages. Anyway I'm currently bored on Summer Vacation, so I'll actually be a help to this wikia again. It is really sad I think I'm now the oldest on here...Anyway congradulations on Adminship.Moogle Buddy 21:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Treasure Is there a place to put treasure found in Warriors Orochi 2 on the wikia.Jediknight Vampire 12:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :Like I said, just make a new page named: Treasure. Make a small intro paragraph describing what the page is for and list the treasures and their objectives to your heart's content. You can easily create a new page by clicking on the link on the side bar or on the Create a New Article button on the Main Page. Kyosei 12:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey. You contacted me about a small edit to the Lu Bu page a minute ago, although I don't know whether it was just an automated message or not. I was actually looking at the page because I was reading a fanfic with some Dynasty Warriors crossover and I was wondering who the character was. I noticed someone had used the word "grew" much like you might find in The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, and being a bit of a grammar nazi, I changed it. I've never actually played the game, but it looks really interesting. I might try it out next chance I get. You've got a very well run, well organised, and very comprehensive small wiki here. Kudos to you for that. On the Hideyoshi Toyotomi page, I had added his fifth weapon information, but I'm not sure I have it place right. Could you check it to make sure it is?Jediknight Vampire 10:23, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Question who do hell r u? And mine yo own damn business.I'll listen 2 u when u mine yo own business k. And thanks for the ownership stuff I think i own wacko jacko an apology. My bad,shawtie didn't know.I'm sorry bout the cussing I didn't know u owned this website homie.When I checked my mail and saw u sent me a message again I was about 2 get ghetto-fabulous on u. Did u create this website? Can I delete stuff of my edit page? - I have some experience, trust me. Master Sima Yi August 26th, 2009 Category names If I meant to have them all in Japanese order I would have moved them. But well whatever, people are always refered in list with last name-first name order.... It looks a little... messed up in first name-last name order. User:Master Sima Yi August 26th, 2009 You mind if I add all the characters that appear in the WO series to Category:Warriors Orochi Characters instead of just the WO-exclusive ones? I have added the SW characters and DW characters categories to it, but that also includes the new SW3 characters. Master Sima Yi August 27th, 2009 There is no such thing as jediknight vampire,and ur s'spose 2 put a space between jedi knight.N not 2 get smart,but what does star wars have 2 do with ancient chinese history(dynasty warriors)? Sorry i know now that jediknight vampire is a user now.My bad shawtie. Yes, that was kind of stupid of me, but I found out about the battle categories when it was too late already. Remove them, if you wish. Master Sima Yi September 7th, 2009 Thanks man ^^ I am following the SW3 news and I will contribute what I can! Thanks for the Tutorial,and sorry for the inexperience ^^" I am new on this thing,and I just want to help the site ^^ hi how do i upload pics in wiki pages, sorry couse i'm new here if it's a stupid question Actually, the thing with the "people know them under this name order" doesn't make any sense. Look up an encyclopedia, or wikipedia, you won't find Barack Obama under the "B". So why should it be different here? Master Sima Yi 18:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not saying it has to be the same. I'm saying that most informative sources don't list it like this. Master Sima Yi 18:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What? Which original authors? What did I copy? Master Sima Yi 15:12, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, now I see. But I didn't just copy it, I put it in my own words as much as I could. Master Sima Yi 15:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) That is how I learn it in school in Holland. Plus, maybe you should know that you are talking to a 15-year old. And I have a problem with concentrating, so if I do any research I usually forget most of it. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I'm just trying to help others. Master Sima Yi 05:40, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Haha, okay. How about I try to make a new one and I'll let you check? May take some time though since I also have school to worry about. Master Sima Yi 14:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Okay, so I made one for Kagekatsu Uesugi. I have to say that it still looks quite the same to SamuraiWiki's one. That's because it was still in the back of my head a bit and it was hard finding usefull information about him. Still, I didn't put anything in my own words but I did what you said: take notes, and then I made it. Master Sima Yi 15:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you can delete them for now. Except for the Takanobu one, he is quite important in other games like Nobunaga's Ambition. Master Sima Yi 07:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Fengshen Yanyi Characters I have seen some updates of characters but now it seems to stop so I would like to know if there are still updates of characters or it completely stopped. Featured article Just wanted to apologize for being so aggressive in the Voting place. I just want to help the wikia by stirring up a vote for new Featured article. Mainly the users I would like involved would be Sake Neko, Master Sima Yi, and yourself. I see why you wouldn't want to vote as an admin, and agree with the logic, but your a user like everyone else here, so I would think it proper to enjoy all things like all users. I do think both of us see eachothers point of view, so I hope all goes well from this. It might also be a suggestion to delete our conversavion in the voting area as it is rather lengthy and might scare off a vote. I just want to see this running well between all members.Moogle Buddy 19:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Message From Lilmissgrusome Hey thanks for the advice ^^. I know i'm not good at it, but Im new and I am learning ^^. Your better at this editing than I am, so if I make any mistakes, can you tell me what they are? Im not good at identifying errors. Thank you for your help, I really apprecate the help. Lilmissgrusome 10:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC)Lilmissgrusome Aya There has been a screenshot of SW3, with a mission that says Defeat Aya in the Uesugi main camp. So she's in. Master Sima Yi 18:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Well, she's now officially confirmed! Check the main page of KOEI Warriors. She, along with DW: StrikeForce 2, which has Da Qiao and Shi Huangdi, are there. Master Sima Yi 06:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Also, just wanted to let you know that the final character is most likely Motonari. Click here. Though, I'm just going to wait until he's officially confirmed. Master Sima Yi 14:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) HakugenRikuson's Report News flash in DWSF2! It looks like a new silhouette has appeared in Famitsu magazine. It must be Jiang Wei? Pictures of The Warriors Orochi Stages I was just curious, where can i find the Warriors Orochi 1 stage pictures? I already have WO2's stage pics.... Liu Hong 23:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Oh sorry for wasting your time... i asked that because when i looked stuff like the battle of Xiakou and all you used WO stage pictures to represent it. Liu Hong 00:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Protecting pages Maybe you should start protecting pages from unregistered contributers. They seem to be giving false information on certain pages. I've been protecting pages on the Saints Row Wiki too recently since there appear to a couple of vandals working. Master Sima Yi 17:37, December 3, 2009 (UTC)